


How To Netflix and Chill, By: Cassandra Cain-Wayne

by mitch23k



Category: Batman (Comics), DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, and after how pissed i was at today's detective comic's issue this was a nice stress reliever, but mostly - Freeform, i love stephcass so much, i told y'all i'd do it, i've tried to write smut and failed epically this is just cuteness, the summary kinda makes it sound like smut but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch23k/pseuds/mitch23k
Summary: “Is it really...wasting time,” Cassandra fumbled, speaking with an adorable if forced smirk, “if it is spent...with me?”Stephanie’s dark skin flushed an even deeper color. “As inviting as that sounds,” Stephanie managed, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. “-and really, it sounds great, I promise- I really need to finish this.”





	How To Netflix and Chill, By: Cassandra Cain-Wayne

Stephanie was running on exactly two hours of sleep and three coffees, and had no intention of stopping her work anytime soon. There was a serial killer on the loose in Gotham, and Bru-  _ Batman  _ had given the case to her.

Well. He’d wanted to give the case to Dick, but he’d gotten injured last week in a nasty patrol that took Jason out of circulation for awhile as well. Tim had been his next option, but Alfred had cracked down on his insane sleep schedule and forbidden it, much to Tim’s chargine. 

The metaphorical resonance of the B’s pattern of choice was not lost on one Stephanie Brown.

She had been chosen at Barbara’s recommendation, though it didn’t mean much since she was basically the last option.

So Steph was digging into the files for the millionth time, trying to find the pattern, the methodology. She’d scanned them at least twenty times  _ today,  _ and she’d already been on the case for three days. She knew soon she’d get some form of communication from Batman, informing her that Tim would have gotten it done faster, or that he’d known she couldn’t do it, or that he was giving the case to someone else, someone competent, someone he trusted, someone-

“Stephanie,” said a voice, and the superheroine in question jumped in her wheely chair. She turned and saw her girlfriend behind her, cloaked in darkness, mask still on. Stephaie sighed in relief.

“Cass,” she greeted. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Cass replied, and made her way over the the bottle blonde. She knelt to give her a peck on the cheek. Steph beamed. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve just got the heebies,” she said. “Been reading some  _ very scary  _ files. Boo!”

As Stephanie expected, Cass didn’t flinch. Cass never flinched. Playing two-for-flinching with her was always very boring. 

“Batman said he...gave you a job. Murderer,” she said haltingly.  _ Murderer  _ came out of her mouth with a venom that Stephanie had come to know as the other girl’s trademark tone when speaking of killers. Even with Jason worming his way back into the family (which Stephanie noted positively, as she loved him to death. They were too alike to not get along) Cass’s hatred for those who killed had never died down. 

“Yep,” Steph answered. “Serial killer, actually. Been in Gotham for at least three weeks. I found it weird that the Boss man was just hearing about it, but I guess he’d been trying to get someone with fresh eyes on it for a couple days. Whatever though, because Batgirl is on the job,” she said brightly, but she supposed the rings under her eyes and the shaky smile might be mitigating the illusion. 

She knew Cass was going to attempt to get her to rest or something of that nature, but Stephanie wouldn’t allow it. She’d failed so many times in her short life(s). She’d let down Bruce so many times. He’d finally trusted her with a case, a rarity. She would not allow any lives to be lost because she was a little sleepy.

She’d never allow any lives to be lost because of her. _ Never again _ . 

“Tired?” Cass asked in a voice that made it clear she already knew the answer.

Nonetheless, Stephanie answered. “Eh, I got some sleep last night. I’m fine.” And sure, maybe she'd fall over if she stood up, and hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, but she was fine. Honestly. Just fine. She'd been worse. 

Cass tore off her mask, and grabbed Stephanie’s chin, tipping it up to inspect her girlfriend’s expression. Everyone knew there was no way to lie to David Cain’s daughter, but Stephanie persisted. “Really Cassie, I’m fine. I just need to go over these a couple more times.”

“And then?” the other girl asked. “Patrol?”  
  
“Update B,” Stephanie corrected, gently guiding Cass’s hand off her face. She regretted it almost instantly, missing the soft and warm touch. “And then patrol. This guy is dangerous, Cass, I don’t want to waste anytime.”

“Is it really...wasting time,” Cassandra fumbled, speaking with an adorable if forced smirk, “if it is spent...with me?”

Stephanie’s dark skin flushed an even deeper color. 

“As inviting as that sounds,” Stephanie managed, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. “-and really, it sounds great, I promise- I really need to finish this.”

Cass waffled her hand with Steph’s. “I’ll call Barbara. Or Tim. They have a...fresh perserverance?”

“Perspective,” Stephanie corrected absently, looking halfheartedly at her notes. 

“Perspective,” said Cass. “Then I can patrol and look for him. You need sleep. Can’t work without sleep.”

“I know.”  
“You always tell Tim that.”

“I know.”

“It’s hippo- hypa-”

“Hypocritical?”  
“Yes.”

“Right.”

“So, come to bed,” Cass continued, a sweet smile splayed on her lips. “We can watch a movie.”

“Cass, this guy needs to go down. I can’t be selfish and just-”

“Barbara can take it,” Cass said sternly. “She’s Barbara.”

Well, wasn’t that the truth. Steph glanced at her, thinking. “...which movie?”

“Whichever you want.”

“Do we have _ A League of Their Own _ ?” Stephanie asked quietly, feeling slightly guilty as she slid her notes into a semi-neat pile. 

Cass frowned, shaking her head. “Damian borrowed it, remember? Duke was going to watch it with him.”

Steph allowed herself a small smile. Duke and Damian’s sibling bonding time consisted almost entirely of watching movies together. It was cute, even if Steph was slightly jealous that getting along with Bruce’s spawn came that easily to Duke. 

“But we... _ do  _ have Girlhood. On Netflix.” 

Steph’s eyes lighted up. Girlhood, unsurprisingly, was a film she connected with deeply. She gave the case a final once-over. “Are you sure Babs-”

“I will call her...as soon as we get to bed,” Cass promised, pulling Steph to her feet. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.”

Stephanie Brown’s desire to prove herself to the Bats was always a high priority in her mind, but Netflix and Chill-ing with her Cassandra Cain-Wayne?

Well, that was always worth taking a break for.


End file.
